1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are needs of performing scanning operation to capture images of desired media such as books, magazines, and documents using mobile imaging units such as cellular phones, smartphones, and digital cameras, and acquire image data. For performing such scanning operation, a mounting stand is provided on which the imaging unit is placed in such a manner that the imaging unit can image a medium setting surface from above (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-99708).
When the scanning operation is performed using the imaging unit, the imaging unit needs input of some sort of a trigger to start the scanning operation, such as depression of a button by a user. In a state where the imaging unit is placed on the mounting stand, a trigger input unit is not always disposed at a position allowing a user to readily operate the trigger input unit. As a result, there is a concern that a facility of operation may be impaired.
To improve operability, it is conceivable that the imaging unit is electrically coupled to the mounting stand with a connector and externally operated, for example. However, some sort of drudgery is required for physical connection at every placement of the imaging unit on the mounting stand. Such drudgery of setting the imaging unit to the mounting stand could be burdensome for a user.